There have been several variations proposed for the popular casino card game known as Blackjack or Twenty One. Some of these variations have involved changes in the traditional rules of the game or changes in the content or type of cards that are used. Other proposals have allowed side bets and bonus bets of different kinds which essentially involve the availability of optional bets that can be made on the cards outside of the normal rules of the game. However, none of the proposals made to date has been particularly successfully, and the standard Blackjack game continues to dominate most casino card rooms.